


tell me how to get you runnin'

by turnip (calculus)



Series: sext: are you listening [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: The magic word isplease.





	tell me how to get you runnin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/gifts).



> pea has a lot of kinks and i just wanna give her what she wants

He pants, soft and muffled against the wet fabric of the pillowcase. Soonyoung above him waits, hand steady on the vibrating toy, and Wonwoo whines, high and needy.

“You know the words, baby,” Soonyoung reminds him, amused, and rubs him gentle and tender down his arched back. Wonwoo struggles against his ties, wants to fuck himself back on the toy, but it’s just out of reach, and his restrains pull tight against his skin.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Wonwoo-yah, you have class tomorrow, remember? Can’t give Kang-gyosunim more ammo to hate you,” Soonyoung chides. Wonwoo whines again.

“Come on, Soon-ah, I’m dying—" he tries, voice fucked out and raspy. Soonyoung leans over, pulls his chin up so he can kiss him softly and grins against his lips.

“Tell me what I want to hear first, babe,” he says, twisting the toy up into Wonwoo with a jerk of his hand, and Wonwoo keens, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck fuck fuck, okay please, Soon-ah, please, _oh please_ ,” Wonwoo begs, words spilling over his lips like a burst bubble. “I need it, please, I need—I need you, fuck, _Soonyoungie_ —"

“Mm, what do you need, baby, tell me exactly,” Soonyoung purrs, draping himself over Wonwoo, cock sliding against his ass.

Wonwoo gulps and strains. “Just fuck me, please just fuck me, Soon-ah, it’s not enough, I-I—"

Soonyoung kisses him down the line of his neck, tender and deliberate.

“I need you in me,” Wonwoo says finally, red and shaking.

He feels Soonyoung’s lips curl up slow, and the eye-rolling shift of aching pressure as Soonyoung fucks into him, sudden and harsh. Wonwoo yells, strangled and sobbing with relief.

“Good boy.”


End file.
